Cubquisitor
by Silentir
Summary: In the wake of the destroyed Conclave, the Inquisition finds their Herald in 12 year old Rodney D'Marcall, Cassandra's secret son with Galyan. Will be a series of semi-connected drabbles following the game.
1. The Wrath of Heaven

Green lights flashing before his eyes rouse him from his rest. He blinks the bleariness away, his gaze immediately moving to his hand as green light flares from it. He's ready to question it, to question the soldiers pointing their swords at him, but the chance doesn't come. Instead, his head jerks up as the door in front of him slams open as two women walk through. The Left and Right Hands of the Divine.

Suddenly, it feels like he can't breathe.

Of course _she_ is here. He is a prisoner, his hands clad in iron as he sits in a cell. He never thought it would come to this. No, he never imagined a situation where he would be a prisoner. One to his own mother, nonetheless. But he cannot question her, not here, not now. Familiarity between the two would lead to more questions, gossip about her relation to her own prisoner. To anyone but a select few, he is Rodney D'Marcall, a Templar recruit. Yet to those few, he is the son of Galyan D'Marcall and Cassandra Pentaghast.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." Her voice is harsh and accusatory, yet it makes him want to cry out. "The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead." His eyes widen at the comment, and he swallows the lump in his throat as his mother continues, "Except for you," while pointing a finger at him.

"What do you mean everyone's dead?" Rodney's voice cracks at the question, his eyes meeting his mother's. "That can't be possible," he adds, loud enough only for her to hear. But she doesn't answer, instead grabbing his left hand as it flares green again.

His eyes drop to his lap. This is an act, he reasons. She must be like this. Show no mercy. His mother is a Seeker, the Right Hand of the Divine. She must be strong in the wake of so much death.

"Explain _this_." She tugs at the hand and it gives off another flare.

"I can't," he admits, telling her the little that he knows about the mark. Which, suffice to say, is next to nothing. His mother is suddenly on him, hands on his shoulders as she accuses him of being a liar. He _isn't_, but keeps his mouth closed as Leliana steps in to separate the her from him. Was his mother still acting? Family or not, she seemed ready to cut him down right there.

_No._ This was not his mother - this was Seeker Pentaghast.

"We need him, Cassandra." Leliana reminds her, and he raises his head to look at the two. "Do you remember what happened? How this began?" Leliana presses as his mother approaches him again.

Rodney tells them what he remembers - being chased, running for his life, and the faint image of a woman reaching out to him. But the image is just that: faint. Cassandra then dismisses Leliana, sending her to the forward camp. Soldiers aside, it is only the two of them as the irons around his hands are undone. Well, it is some improvement.

He is led out of the cell in silence. Once the doors open and they step outside, however, Cassandra turns to look at him as his attention drifts to the green phenomenon in the sky. So much like the green that flares from his hand.

"We call it 'The Breach'. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour." She then begins to explain what they know. It isn't much, but enough to tell him of what had happened since his imprisonment. With only a knowing glance passing between the two of them, she leads him through the jeering crowd towards the forward camp. He is her son, after all, and would do whatever was needed to seal the hole in the sky.

As they make their way past soldiers, Rodney falls to his knees as pain shoots through his body, his hand letting out another green flare. He lets out a whimper and Cassandra is kneeling in front of him, a hand on his shoulders. "Are you alright?" She asks, to which he nods as his answer. "The pulses are coming faster now. We must hurry." With a gentle squeeze to his shoulder, she helps him up.

"Thank you, mother." Rodney gives his mother a pained smile as he follows her, ignoring the pain coming from his hand.

As soon as they make it to the bridge, a piece of the Breach falls, destroying the platform and sending them to the frozen river below. In the moment it takes for him to recuperate, his mother is up and about, engaging the demons that came from the Breach. Next to him are daggers, he realizes, and he scrambles to pick them up despite the warning from her. He would _not_ stand by while his mother fought them off. If this was his mess, then by the Maker he would help clean it up.

The fight ends quickly, and though Cassandra seems angry that he went against her orders, she nonetheless is proud. Here is her son, capable of defending himself from demons at the age of twelve. They continue on the path to the camp, getting caught up in more fights than Cassandra would have liked. Each one is more difficult than the last and when they begin to climb the stairs to an outpost, she shouts out a warning. If there was fighting up ahead, only a select few were capable of holding their own against the demons.

Together with Solas and Varric, the duo make quick use of the demons. It is only when Solas grabs Rodney's hand and thrusts it towards the rift that Cassandra tenses. While the apostate did aid in keeping Rodney alive, the mark had yet to be tested on anything in regards to the Breach. They were going in blind, hoping that it would be enough to seal the hole.

Rodney gives an incredulous look at Solas. "What did you do? There's no way I could have done that." He looks between his hand and Solas a few times before glancing back at Cassandra.

"The credits is yours. Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close rifts that have opened in the Breach's wakes - and it seems I was correct." Solas explained as Rodney looked back at the elf.

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself." Cassandra cut in, walking towards the two. She and Solas began talking as Rodney looked around, taking in the surroundings. There was little else he could see but mountains of snow and trees. His attention shifted back to his mother and her companions when Varric introduced himself.

Varric Tethras. Rodney knew the name well thanks to his mother, but he made no comment about it. "It is an honor to meet you, Serah Tethras." Solas' introduction followed, and Rodney lowered his head in thanks. "I owe you my thanks, then, Serah Solas." If both were acquainted with his mother, then he would do his best to stay in their graces.

"Come, we must get to the forward camp quickly." With a nod, Rodney trails after his mother and her companions as they step over the debris. He's quiet the entire way, only making small comments under his breath as they fight. Varric's attempt to engage him in conversation is kind, but Rodney is still weary about the dwarf - especially when the topic of conversation focuses on Rodney's background.

"I grew up in the Chantry." Rodney gives no more details, dropping the conversation after that. That was all anyone needed to know, and even that wasn't the whole truth. The Chantry, and by extension, his mother, raised him while the Templars trained him as a recruit. It allowed the most time with his mother, and he would have others to care for him when she was sent to follow orders by the Divine. Any other attempts at conversation fall on deaf ears until they reach the forward camp.

As Sister Leliana, Cassandra, and Grand Cleric Roderick argue about their next step, Rodney takes another moment to look around. The forward camp was...not what he had expected. It was small, in a location that seemed more convenient than strategic, and ill-suited for its purpose. Desperate times, he reasoned.

"How do _you_ think we should proceed?" Cassandra's voice causes him to look up at her. Eyebrows knitted together, he asks for clarification. They were asking _him_, of all people, for the next course of action?

"I…" He pauses, thinking about the two options. "I say we take the mountain path. If we can save that squad then it would be worth it." Oh, he _felt_ the disapproval from his mother from just one look at her. She led the way, albeit unhappily, but he knew he had made the right decisions. Scouts were not as durable as soldiers, that much he knew from personal experience. Whereas his mother was a warrior, he was a rogue, preferring to briefly attack before retreating so the more sturdy fighters could take the lead.

And while the mountain path, and the spawn of demons that came from the rift made him uneasy, he felt confident that the right decision had been made.

Then there was the temple. Even amidst all the snow, fires still burned and the smell of burning flesh lingered in the air. Dread overcame him as Cassandra's word rung through his head, "everyone who attended is dead."

_Dead_.

Wearily, Rodney led them through the ruins of the temple. He kept his eyes forward, focusing on the entrance to the temple as they walked past the charred bodies. If he looked at them for even a moment, he would break down. He was a boy of twelve, after all, and his hold of his emotions could only last for so long.

Leliana and her agents were quick to catch up to them, and together they walk towards the rift responsible for the chaos. Yet once the echos of the Fade began, Rodney found himself as the center of attention again.

"I don't remember what happened!" As much as Cassandra wished to press the issue, she believed him. For the moment, at least, she would drop the subject. Once they were alone, however, they would have a long talk. But the Breach was more important. Rallying the soldiers, Cassandra held her shield at the ready as Rodney began to open the rift.

A pride demon. A _pride demon_ came from the opened rift. With everyone's weapons at the ready, the fight began. Varric and Solas shy away from the demon as Cassandra draws its attention to her. Rodney, meanwhile, spent several moments attempting to disrupt the rift enough to harm the demon. Somehow, he was successful and the fight was over before serious damage could have been done.

He smiles, briefly, before his world goes black.


	2. Meeting In The Chantry

It as the sound of a door opening that woke him up. Rodney let out a small groan as he sat up, feeling as if any movement would cause him some sort of pain. His eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room when he heard something drop onto the floor. There, before him was a startled elf who had dropped a box.

"I didn't know that you were awake, I swear!" The elf exclaimed, and before Rodney really has a chance to answer, the elf began to beg for forgiveness. He shifted on the bed, moving so his feet touched the stone flooring rather than the bed. "You are back in Haven, my Lord. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand." Their head was bowed the entire time and Rodney looked at his hand. Faintly, it let out a small flare yet no pain was felt as the green light faded away. "It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days."

Three days? He had been asleep that long? "Then the danger is over." A feeling of relief washed over him as he relaxed on the bed, his shoulders sagging as he looked back at the elf.

"The Breach is still in the sky, but that's what they say. I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you're awake. She said 'at once.'"

"And where is she?" If his mother wanted to talk to him, then he would need to find her.

"In the Chantry, with the the Lord Chancellor. 'At once,' she said." The entire time, the elf had been steadily backing away from him and closer to the door until she finally bolted out of the room.

Left alone, Rodney placed both hands on the bed and pushed himself off, standing slowly but steadily. He took a moment to look down at himself. It seemed like he was still in the same clothing as three days before - green tunic, black pants, and boots. Maker, he may have been a Templar recruit but even they had dressed better than this, and he was used to wearing skirts and Chantry robes. Taking a few steps forward, he began to make his way towards the door. Mother wanted to see him, after all, and if she was dealing with the Chancellor then she might maim the man if Rodney didn't get there in time.

The light of the sun was blinding, and once his vision cleared Rodney took in the sight before him - the people of Haven saluting him. Although uneasy about the attention, he walked through the crowd with his head held high and his shoulders back. Confidence was key to hide the fact that he was nervous about the predicament.

Rodney D'Marcall was no hero, Cassandra Pentaghast and Galyan D'Marcall were. And while he was the son of the two, he had yet to do anything truly hero-worthy. No, he was a templar recruit who happened to be somewhere at what was obviously the wrong time.

But nonetheless he continued through the town, the townspeople showing him the way to the Chantry. The moment he walked past the Brothers and Sisters, he was finally relaxed. Stepping inside was like a breath of fresh air to him. While each Chantry was different, they all held an air of familiarity. The Chantry was like a home to him, a place where he could forget anything that had happened and ask for forgiveness for any ill deeds he may have done. Yet, he heard no familiar telling of the Chant within the walls. Instead, it was filled with arguing between his mother and the Chancellor.

Without hesitation, he pushed the door open with confidence and stepped in, his head held high once again. He had no reason to hide here, not when a few steps were the only things separating him from his mother. His confidence only lasted a few seconds.

"Chain him! I want him prepared for travel to the capital for trial." Chancellor Roderick's voice rang out as an accusatory finger was pointed at him.

"Disregard that, and leave us." Cassandra was quick to step in, sending the guards away.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker."

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it."

"I'm still a suspect, then, even after what we just did?" Rodney could not believe the Chancellor. It dawned on him that men like the Chancellor must have been the reason his mother had never been patient with anyone involved with politics besides the Divine herself.

"You absolutely are." The was a smug gleam in the Chancellor's eyes as he answered, causing Rodney to frown as the Chancellor looked down at him. "You, _prisoner_, conveniently live when so many others are dead."

Both Leliana and Cassandra stepped closer to the Chancellor. "No, he s not. I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to him for help."

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect." Leliana chimed in as she looked between the Chancellor and Cassandra. "Perhaps they died with the others - or have allies that live." Her eyes narrowed at Chancellor Roderick, much to his displeasure as he gave an incredulous look in return.

"_I_ am a suspect?" Had Rodney been a different person, he may have laughed at that. Instead, he simply bit the inside of his lip to avoid publically showing how amused he was. Should anyone notice, be it his mother or Sister Leliana, he may have been lectured later on about maintaining one's appearance in front of politicians. Or Orlesians, not that his mother would ever say that out loud.

"You, and many others."

Arms crossed, the Chancellor pressed, "his survival, that thing on his hand - all a coincidence?"

"Providence." Cassandra said simply. "The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour."

Although she glanced back at Rodney, he only answered with a slight look of fear in his eyes. Thankfully, his mother understood and she turned away to reach for something. She then slammed a familiar book onto the table that separated him from the three adults.

"You know what this is, Chancellor. A writ from the Divine, granting us full authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." She paused, taking steps to decrease the gap between her and the Chancellor. "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your permission," she stated as she jabbed at the shoulders of the Chancellor.

The Chancellor gave no reply, only giving Cassandra and Leliana a disgusted look as he brushed past Rodney.

Once the door closed, Rodney let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "We...are the Inquisition now?" He asked, looking up at his mother.

"That's right. But with no leader, no numbers, and no Chantry support we aren't ready." Leliana replied in Cassandra's stead.

"But we have no choice: we must act now, with you at our side." Cassandra paused to look at him. "We can discuss this later. Are you alright?"

Rodney couldn't help it. A smile came onto his face as he nodded. In front of him wasn't the Seeker any longer - no, it as his mother instead. He didn't answer, instead moving to give her a hug despite the feeling of her armor on his cheek.

"I'm fine, mother." He did his best to reach around her to hug her closer. "I was...I was _scared_." He felt her hand rest atop his head as she returned the hug. "It's better now. _I'm_ better now."

"You're safe now, Rodney, and that is all that matters."

That's right, he thought as he rested his head on his mother's breastplate, he was safe. No, _they_ were safe. And they were together.

"I love you, mother."


	3. Prayer

On a typical morning, Rodney would have woken with his brothers in arms to begin the morning ritual the senior Templars had instilled in them. So, to wake up alone was an odd sensation to him. Yet he began his morning as if he were still with his brothers in arms. Before the sun even crossed the horizon, Rodney had made his way to the small Chantry in Haven.

At first, he wasn't sure where to go for his morning prayers. There were few rooms in Haven's Chantry, and each of them had been re-purposed for something else, such as Lady Montiliyet's office or the room of three members of the Inquisition. Even the room he had thought would have held the sermons had been made into the War Room for the Inquisition to plan their next move. Quietly looking around, Rodney eventually decided on moving to the small altar set up on one side of the Chantry. Kneeling before it, he clasped his hands together and began to pray.

Before he realized it, a hand was shaking him on his shoulder. Abruptly ending his prayer, Rodney looked over to see who had requested his attention. He was met with the sneering face of Chancellor Roderick.

"You dare pray to the Maker? After what you have done? Andraste cannot forgive you now, boy." As vicious as ever, Chancellor Roderick crossed his arms over his chest as Rodney stood up.

"I obey the Maker as much as you do, Chancellor," Rodney said while looking up at him. "Whether or not Andraste can forgive me is up to her to decide, not you." His voice was unwavering as he continued to look up at the Chancellor.

"How dare you!" Hand raised, Chancellor Roderick looked ready to strike Rodney down in a moment, but was halted by a loud "Stop!" from the Chantry doors. Both males looked over in the direction of the door. There stood his mother, no, Seeker Pentaghast, already clad in her armor and anger exuding off of her.

"Take a care, Chancellor, and step away from him." Cassandra said, teeth gritted together as she began to approach the two at the altar. She didn't even reach for her sword, not this time, as Roderick quickly retreated and all but fled through the doors that Cassandra came through. Her body relaxing, she looked down at Rodney, who looked stunned at what had just happened before him.

"Do you think he would have actually struck me?" Without even looking at her, Rodney began to turn around, intent on continuing his prayer.

"It is unlikely, but I am glad I came here when I did." Cassandra knelt down beside him, hands clasped together as well. "We will have to make due with this altar, instead of the statues both of us are used to." When she received no answer, Cassandra simply smiled and began her prayers as well.

Both mother and son remained at the altar until more people started to make their way into the Chantry. Brothers and Sisters alike began to sing the Chant as they filed in one by one to begin the morning's sermons. In sync, Cassandra and Rodney stood up, though Rodney a bit slower and on more wobbly legs.

"This is the first morning where I haven't been told to go somewhere." Rodney paused to look over at his mother. "I am not sure where to go," he said, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"We should convene in the War Room to discuss our next move. But I suppose the others can wait until you break your fast." Cassandra motioned at her son's torso. "I heard your stomach growling. You should not have gone to bed without supper."

A blush made its way onto his face at the comment. "Yesterday was...a long day."

Indeed, it had been. Rather than being giving free time to roam around Haven, Cassandra had taken it upon herself to show Rodne around the town, meeting its inhabitants and those who considered themselves part of the newly formed Inquisition. He had also been given news about going to the Hinterlands to meet with Mother Giselle, something he supported wholeheartedly. The Chantry was a powerful force and without a Divine, they were vulnerable. Any aid the Inquisition could give them, and in return receive aid once a new Divine was chosen, was welcome.

"I imagine it was. You did not answer Commander Cullen when he asked how you felt about being called the Herald of Andraste." Placing a hand on the small of his back, she began to lead him to the kitchens. "Do you have an answer now?"

"I am Her champion in name only." Rodney's voice was quiet as he wearily looked around for anyone else who may be nearby. "I need to prove myself, to prove that I am worthy of that title." He looked up at her. "It is unnerving to be given a title I did not earn. That is my answer."

By the time they reached the kitchens, the duo fell into a silence as they broke their fast. It was not until they began their walk back to the Chantry did Cassandra break the silence. "Does it trouble you?" At the confused look she received from Rodney, she looked down at his hand. "The mark - does it trouble you?"

"The pain is bearable. It does not burn as it used to." The doors to the war room opened and inside stood the advisers. "Leliana mentioned that she had reports ready for you, as did Commander Cullen."

Once the doors shut, Rodney nodded and gave his thanks. "I'll make sure to read them before leaving for the Hinterlands. We need to go to the crossroads, right?"

The morning was spent in a similar manner, discussing all that would need to be done during their time in the Hinterlands. Come noon, Rodney felt prepared to leave to meet with Mother Giselle. The trip itself would take time, and they needed all the time possible to leave the next morning. Food needed to be prepared, messenger birds sent out, and belongings packed and readied.

It would be a long trip.


End file.
